


"I'll take that as a yes."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I'll take that as a yes."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I'll take that as a yes."

"I’ll take that as a yes."

"I’ll take that as a yes," Diggle laughed as Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That’s a heck yes! Absolutely! As if anyone would say no!" She laughed, jumping up and down.

"Hey, what’s going on? Did you clear her hard drive for her or something?" Roy asked, gesturing to the giddy blonde. He and Oliver had just returned from their nightly patrol of the city.

"Okay, first of all. If anyone wipes my hard drive without my say so, I’d be extremely pissed, not happy," Felicity pointed out. "Second of all, I doubt any of you can surpass my firewalls, so…"

"Dude, I think she just insulted us," Roy muttered, nudging Oliver. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So what’s up with all the happy?"

"Go ahead," Diggle laughed, knowing that she would want to tell them.

"Digg just asked me to be his daughter’s godmother!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"Oh, nice," Roy nodded.

"Congratulations, Felicity," Oliver smiled, setting down his bow. He looked to his friend. "Daughter?"

"Yeah. I accompanied Lyla to the doctor’s today, and we decided we wanted to know the sex of the baby," he took a deep breath. "We’re having a baby girl."

"Wow, I can see her now. A little baby Diggle kicking butt and taking names. You’re daughter’s gonna be a little badass," Roy smirked, making them laugh. 

"What’s wrong, Digg?" Felicity asked a moment later. 

"It’s just- It’s surreal, you know? I’m having a baby girl. What the hell do I know about being a father?" 

"You probably know more than my dad," Felicity offered, giving a slight laugh. 

"You protect, Diggle. You’re one hell of a protector," Oliver said. "She’ll be the safest little girl in Starling." 

"Thanks, Oliver," Digg nodded. "You know, man, I was gonna ask you too." When Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, Digg clarified. "Lyla and I were talking, and along with Felicity, we’d love it if you were our baby girl’s godfather."

"Aw!" Felicity smiled.

"It would be my honor," Oliver smiled, holding out his hand. Diggle smiled and shook it, thanking him.

"Wow, Digg. Your baby girl is gonna be the most protected person in, like, the whole world. He’s got you and Lyla as parents, the Arrow as a godfather, a brainiac as a godmother, and me as the awesome uncle," Roy laughed, slapping him in the back.


End file.
